


Day 9

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maryse Lightwood kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Alec is that stranger.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First update of the day, my Christmas countdown. Today I decided to change a bit and write from Magnus' perspective. It's a challenge for me because I feel closer to Alec and it's always tricky to try and see things from a different point of view.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can do something without expecting anything in return.”

“No Magnus, you don’t get to play offended. I never said that. I just said that sometimes, you seem to forget that not everyone can have it as simple as we have now. Try to remember what it was like for us ten years ago. Remember how it felt when we could barely make ends meet, when we had to work every open shift to get that extra money. I know you give to charities, I know you help those in need, but with your money. When is the last time you did something for someone? Not paid for it to be done, but do it yourself?”

“I don’t know Ragnor. And yes, I see what you mean. But I haven’t forgotten, far from it. That’s why I insist on remaining anonymous and giving to charities. I want to help.” “I know my dear friend. I just wish you wouldn’t be so alone and tried to open up to people a little bit more.”

“Tell you what, I promise to do something nice for someone I don’t know over the holidays. I will help them not with my money but just myself. This will be my gift to you.”

“Don’t try to weasel your way out of getting me a present. This is going to be my bonus.”

Magnus left Ragnor’s office and went back to his apartment. It was true that since their company had become successful, he’d let his own worries overcome everything else. Of course, giving money was a wonderful thing and something he was actually proud of, the fact that he could now give back meant everything to him. But Ragnor was right, he could definitely try and get in touch with people outside of his close friends.

The occasion presented itself way sooner than Magnus would have thought. The day before Christmas, as he was walking home, he went by a man on his phone.

“No mom, I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it for Christmas… I know… I wish I could too… I’ll try to join you if I manage to finish on time but I don’t think I will. I still have at least 4 boxes to fold… Around 4 hours per box… I know, but it is my foundation, I need to get those letters out to our donors, it’s too important… Their support is so much needed and you know how Christmas is usually the time we get the most… It’s not my fault he decided to back out, I agree, but I can’t put myself first when I know how many are counting on those donations… I’m sorry mom. I just want to finish. I’ll update you but I think it’s safer to count on me only on Christmas day… Love you too.”

Magnus watched the young man enter what appeared to be a former shop that had been turned into some kind of office. He saw the man grab a box, open it and get countless sheets of paper out. He then started to fold them one by one and put them in an envelope. It looked like a lot of work for one man. Squaring his shoulder, Magnus pushed the door to the studio and entered.

“Hi.”

“Hey. Hm I’m sorry, I have no idea where the shop has moved, I know a lot of people are looking for it.”

“What?”

“You didn’t want to know where the clothing store has gone?”

“I didn’t even know there was a clothing store here.”

“Oh, sorry for assuming. How can I help you?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your phone conversation, I apologize. You’re working for a charity, right?”

“I am.”

“What kind of charity is it?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because I would like to offer my help.”

Magnus tried his best to smile and seem calm. The young man appeared to be frightful and not very trusting.

“Oh, that’s very nice of you but I can fold those letters on my own.”

Magnus’ head tilted to the side, and he sent the other man a questioning gaze.

“Seems fair, maybe I should have started another way. Hi, my name is Magnus Bane. I overheard your conversation with your mother earlier and I hate to think that you’ll spend Christmas on your own because you want to put your charity before yourself. Please let me help you? At least for tonight?”

“Magnus Bane? As in MRC? The clothing company?”

“The very same.”

“Wow, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Bane. My sister thinks very highly of you. Not that I don’t, it’s just that my tastes in fashion aren’t exactly your profile.”

Magnus tried not to laugh at the man’s outburst. He would have guessed the man wasn’t the type to wear his clothes but he felt good knowing he had an idea of who he was.

“Pleasure is all mine.”

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“As in Lightwood Inc?”

Magnus stiffened at the name. Lightwood Inc was a law firm, whose CEO was none other than Robert Lightwood, a famous lawyer known for his views against LGBT people.

“Yes. Robert is my father. Though was my father seems more accurate. We are not on speaking terms.”

“Oh.”

“We never were really close, but let’s just say that the day I came out was the end of our relationship.”

Magnus’ shoulder relaxed at Alec’s word. He felt bad for the man and yet relieved that he wasn’t offering his help for a charity that would go against his principles. He wanted to help but he wasn’t about to give anything to Robert Lightwood.

“You still haven’t told me Alec. What is your foundation for?”

“When I came out, my father told me I wasn’t his son anymore and that I wasn’t allowed to stay under his roof. I was seventeen. I lived on the streets for a few weeks, until I met someone who helped me out. I lived in a house with other kids like me, went back to school and tried to have as normal a life as possible. I was in college when I received a call from a lawyer. Turned out my grandparents had left a trust fund in my name, that my father had no idea of, and that I could access it when I turned of age. One of the first things I did was create this foundation. We do our best to help kids who find themselves in tough situations, because of their sexual orientation, because of mistakes they made. The only important thing is that those children can’t be left to fend for themselves. And my ex-boyfriend, who broke up with me a week ago, decided it wasn’t his problem anymore. It seemed that the foundation was taking too much of my time and I didn’t have enough for him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He’s right. I do spend a lot of time working for it. But I think he forgets that I was one of those kids back then and that if I hadn’t had Hodge, maybe I wouldn’t be there today to help. And we hadn't been dating for that long anyway.”

“Please let me help you. I was going home from work and it can’t be a coincidence that I heard you say you needed help. Please?”

“Are you sure? You must have thousands of important things to do Mr Bane.”

“Please call me Magnus, Mr Bane makes me sound so old. And yes I’m sure.”

“Fine Magnus, thank you. You can grab a chair over there and join me at the folding table. You’ll see this isn’t one of the most complicated task. You fold the sheet, put it in the envelope and you’re good.”

Alec smiled at Magnus and just like that they started folding paper. Magnus realized he knew of Alec’s foundation, he had already made several donations to them, under another name. They talked while folding and Magnus got to learn how Alec’s mom had tried to find her son back almost as soon as he’d left the house, but that she’d been afraid of her husband. That they’d later separated but since Maryse wasn’t part of the law firm, it had never been talked about.

She had finally found him again eight years ago, when he had launched his foundation. He hadn’t used his family name because he clearly didn’t want it to be tainted by his father’s name, so he had used his grandmother’s first name, since he had very fond memories of her and she and her husband were the reason Alec could start this.

“I’m glad you managed to find some family back Alec. We don’t all have that chance.”

“I know. And my mom understands why I have to put those letters first, they were the only way I had to have a roof over my head when I was a kid.”

“I understand, and I’m glad she does too.”

Magnus realized they had finished the first box after barely two hours. It was exhausting, always a repetitive movement, and Alec still had three boxes remaining.

“Thank you for your help Magnus. I’m going to call it a night. I’m exhausted, I’ve been at it since this morning, I really wanted to finish before tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome Alec. I wish we’d done more.”

“Please, you already helped a lot. If I come here around 7am tomorrow morning, I should be able to join my family at least for dessert tomorrow night.”

“Would you like some company tomorrow?”

“Magnus, no. I can’t ask you that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I’ve spent a great time with you, and I loved being helpful. If I join tomorrow, you’ll be certain to be with your family on time for dinner.”

“Are you absolutely certain? Don’t you have to be at work or anything?”

“I’ll call Ragnor, he won’t mind.”

“Thank you Magnus. Could I interest you in dinner tonight? Kind of a repayment for your help?”

“I’d love that.”

They closed the studio and went to a small pizza place Alec loved. They spent dinner getting to know each other some more.

The following morning, Magnus was waiting in front of the studio at 7am, as discussed, when he saw Alec arrive with two steaming coffee cup.

“Morning Magnus.”

“Alexander.”

“Alexander?”

“It is your name, isn’t it?”

“It is, I’m just not used to people using it.”

“It suits you, I like it.”

“Here this is for you. If you don’t mind, we’ll drink them before opening the boxes, I’d hate to spill some of it on the letters.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

They drank their coffees and went to fold the remaining three boxes. It was three pm when they finally finished folding.

“Thank you so much for your help Magnus, I can’t believe we're done.”

“You’re welcome Alexander. Do you need my help with anything else?”

“No, it’s all good. Thanks.”

“Ok, then I guess I’ll leave you to it. Merry Christmas Alexander.”

“Merry Christmas Magnus.”

Magnus left the studio and went his way towards his apartment, when he heard his name being called.

“Magnus?”

“Alexander? Did I forget something?”

“No, you didn’t. I just… I mean… Would you like to have dinner with me? As a date?”

“Alexander.”

“Ok, that’s fine, I get the message. Thank you again for your help Magnus.”

“Alexander, please. Hold on, let us go back to your studio, you’re freezing Darling.”

Magnus saw that Alec had gone out only in his sweater, probably to try and catch him before he could be out of his sight. They entered the studio and Alec kept his gaze on the floor.

“Alexander, you don’t owe me anything for my help.”

Alec’s head snapped at that.

“I know Magnus. I wasn’t asking you out because of it. Sure, I’m glad that you helped and everything, but you’re actually… I don’t know, I thought we were getting along and I would like to see you again.”

“You do realize I am ten years older than you are?”

“You do realize I’m 29? I’m not a frightened 17 year old who you would manipulate into something. You seem like a genuinely nice person and you’re extremely attractive. But that’s fine. Forget I asked.”

“Alexander. Can I suggest something?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s exchange phone numbers. If you still feel like you want to have dinner with me in a week, call me. Then I’ll say yes. But I want you to think it over, ok? I know how spirits get around Christmas time.”

“Fine. I’ll wait until next week. But expect a text from me as soon as I’m back from my mom’s.”

“Merry Christmas Alexander.”

“Merry Christmas Magnus.”

Magnus saw the moment resolve took place in Alec’s eyes and he slowly got closer to Magnus to drop a soft kiss on his cheek. The blush that tainted both their cheeks made them chuckle, until Magnus shook his head and left.

He spent Christmas with his friends and family and when December 27th arrived, his phone buzzed at 7am.

**Hi Magnus, I hope you spent a nice Christmas. Are you available tonight? I would love to take you to dinner**.

Alec Magnus smiled at Alec’s determination, he had told him he wouldn’t wait to send him a message and he hadn’t. His answer was short and fast.

**Hi Alec, thanks, I hope you spent a nice time with your family too. I am available tonight. I’ll meet you up at 7 in front of your studio?**

He didn’t have to wait a minute before his phone buzzed again.

**Perfect, see you tonight Magnus. I can’t wait.**


End file.
